Draw your love
by Hiruma-san
Summary: Zoro découvre ce qu'il ne fallait SURTOUT pas découvrir... Mais heureusement, le narrateur est là pour calmer un peu le jeu! Résumé pourri mais venez voir quand même! ;)


Nouvelle fic sur nos deux tourtereaux! ;)

C'est à vous de me dire comment c'est! :)

Hiruma-san.

* * *

_**Draw your love.**_

Zoro pénétra dans la cuisine déserte. Ce jours là, une chaleur insupportable s'était abattu sur le Sunny.

Le bretteur bailla, puis, s'approcha du frigo à pas traînant.

**Zoro:** « - Ah oui! Là, je venais de finir ma sieste, et j'avais au taquer soif et bingo, pas de cuistot en vu! »

**Narrateur:** « - On a pas besoin de tes commentaires! Pourquoi me gâcher un si bon effet au début de la fic! *BAFF* Bon, retournons à nos moutons.»

**Zorro:** -Aie! P'tain tu fait mal!

**Narrateur:** « -Chut! »

Depuis quelque jours, le sabreur avait découvert où Sanji avait dissimuler le trousseau qui refermait le cadenas du frigo. Il passa sa main entre le four et le mur,et récupéra les clefs en ricanant.

De nouveau devant le frigo, il introduit la clef dans le cadenas qui émit un clic victorieux.

Encore un peu dans le brouillard, il posa ses mains sur le dessus du frigidaire et s'étira de toute ses forces, à en faire trembler toute la pièce.

Soudain, ses doigts frôlèrent quelque chose et, par curiosité, il ne put s 'empêcher de tirer dessus. L'objet tomba sur le sol, qu'il ramassa prestement.

Un bloc note.

Il était doté d'une couverture orange et semblait un peu abimé. On devinait facilement des tâches de sauce ou de nourriture.

Au début, il avait pensé à un carnet de recettes, mais le cuistot était trop soigné pour l'avoir laissé dans cet état.

De plus en plus intrigué, il ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

_Première page. _Des croquis très difficiles à décrypter. Zoro crut reconnaître les contours d'un chien, puis une personne. En bas, une note illisible était griffonnée.

Le bretteur sourit, puis tourna la page.

_Deuxième page._ On voyait deux femmes, allongées à même le sol. Les contours n'étaient pas totalement fermés, et on sentait une certaine hésitation dans le trait.

Là aussi, une note était crayonnée:

Plaisir d'amour ne dure qu'un moment, chagrin d'amour dure toute la vie.

Zoro continuait de tourner les pages: sur les cinq suivantes, c'était toujours et encore des femmes, toujours suivi d'une phrase, généralement un proverbe.

Il continuait de feuilleter, comme hypnotisé, lorsqu'un dessin l'interpelle: un homme assis les jambes replié sur son torse. Il semblait pleurer. On voyait bien qu'il n'était pas fini. Ce dessin raviva sa curiosité et il continua son exploration bien étrange, au fin fond de ces dessins.

Au milieu du cahier, certains dessins bénéficiait de touche de couleurs et ils étaient bien plus précis qu'au début.

Il avait beau examiner attentivement chaque traits, il ne reconnaissait personne. Vexé, il s'apprêtait à le refermer alors qu'une esquisse attira son attention. De tout les dessins, celui-ci était le plus coloré et le plus précis. Il représentait un homme, allongé en chien de fusil sur un lit, pour seul vêtement un drap qui cachait son intimité, regardait dans le vide, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Les couleurs étaient très pâles, mais le crayon avait forcé sur les cheveux de l'homme.

Il laissa le bloc-note tomber par terre et recula de quelque pas, choqué. Tout affirmait que c'était lui: sa musculature développée, la cicatrice lui barrant le torse et l'œil et surtout, les cheveux verts émeraudes. Il allait le ramasser lorsque le cuistot fit irruption dans la pièce. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant avant que le sabreur fut prit de panique. Il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher le cahier derrière son dos et s'appuya sur le plan de travail.

Sanji comprit instantanément et vira au rouge tomate. Il se précipita sur son compagnon pour lui arracher des mains mais le bretteur le lança au milieu de la salle. Il retomba sur le sofa, entrouvert.

Les deux homme se jetèrent dessus tels de lion sur un morceau de viande.

**Sanji:** « Et là, c'est moi qui l'ai eu! »

**Narrateur**: « Eh! Depuis quand t'es là toi?! »

**Sanji:** " J'viens d'arriver. »

**Zorro: **" Et ben t'arrive au bon moment! Allez, continue. »

Effectivement, le blond fut plus agile que l'autre et fit mina de déchirer le carnet. En une fraction de seconde, le cahier disparut de ses mains. Pendant cinq bonne minutes, les deux nakama se battirent avec acharnement pour récupérer ce qui n'existait que depuis quelques minutes.

Ils finirent tout de même par le poser sur la table et se poser sur le canapé.

Au bout d'un certain (groooos) silence, Zoro s'élança:

-Pourquoi?

Sanji s'humecta les lèvres, cherchant que répondre. Zoro réitéra sa question, mais toujours aucune réponse.

Sanji était perdu dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi avait-il laissé cette saloperie à la vue de tous? On aurait dit qu'il avait fait exprès. Pourtant rien de pire que quelqu'un qui découvre ça, surtout le principal concerné.

Il décida de se jeter à l'eau:

-Tu... Tu les as vu?

-Oui.

-J'imagine que tu veux des explications?

-Exact.

-Eh ben, j'en ai pas!

Le dandy, stressé, se mit à rire jaune, les yeux vissés sur le plancher.

-Depuis un certain temps, je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je me trouve bizarre.

J'ai arrêté de regardé les filles et ne peut m'empêcher de te regarder du coin de l'œil. Et puis, si tu arrêtait de te foutre toujours torse nu, ça m'aiderait un peu!

Il se leva d'un bond, et brisa un banc en deux pour se passer les nerfs.

Interloqué, Zoro le dévisageait de son unique œil. C'était rare -voir impossible- de voir le coq tout déballer d'un coup.

Pendant ce temps, Sanji continuait son monologue:

-Il fallait bien que je me libère de mes fantasme! Donc j'ai tout couché

sur le papier, et tout ces dessins sont apparu tout seul son mon crayon!

Maintenant, j'suis niqué!

L'épeiste ne l'écoutait plus. Ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête:

-Des dessins de moi? Il y en avait d'autre?

-Oh! Me coupe pas quand je parle!... Me dit pas que tu les avait pas vu?!

-Non, mais je vais arranger ça!

Le vert se jeta sur la table et attrapa le cahier. Sanji n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le sabreur l'avait déjà ouvert par la fin.

_Dernière page._ Elle était vierge.

Effectivement, toutes les pages d'avant le représentait sous toutes ses formes: endormi, en plein entrainement, dans le bain et tout simplement lui-même.

Il referma le carnet et pouffa. Son visage était aussi rouge. Il retourna s'assoir auprès du blond et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Tu vois que tu sais faire quelque choses de tes dix doigts...

Il se releva et sortit, laissant Sanji à ses réflexions.

**Zorro:** Oh la la, j'me rappelais pas de ça!

**Narrateur:** C'est vraiment beau la mémoire sélective...

**Sanji:** Pas fameux tout ça... Je sens que je vais m'éclipser discretos moi...

**Zorro et Narrateur:** Tu restes!

Sur la mer du Nouveau Monde, le temps était pire que sur Grand Line: il avait fait chaud toute l'après midi, et voilà que le neige tombait drue sur le bateau!

Doudounes et bonnets avaient trouvés acquéreurs.

Zoro était accoudé à la rambarde, observant l'horizon. Sa respiration régulière faisait des nuées de buée dans l'air.

Derrière lui, des pas crissèrent dans la neige. Le vert rattrapa de justesse ce qu'on lui avait lancé. Une fois en sécurité entre ses mains, il put ouvrir le bloc-note à la dernière page.

À son grand bonheur, un crayon avait apposé ses traits sur le papier.

Deux corps viriles, collé l'un contre l'autre, étaient unis charnellement dans une explosion de couleurs.

Le carnet se referma de lui-même et dégringola dans l'eau glacée.

Sur le pont, les deux corps s'unirent enfin, pour la première fois et l'éternité.

**Narrateur:** alors, on fait moins les malins là!


End file.
